


Just Desserts

by MidnightRamblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel Cooking, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRamblings/pseuds/MidnightRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean walks in to see Castiel cooking in the kitchen he can't help but skip dinner and go right for dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

Dean walked into the kitchen and froze. Cas was cooking, his shirt untucked and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. As he moved around the kitchen Dean could see that his tie was loose and he had his ear buds in, his lips mouthing along with the song, hips swaying to the beat that only he could hear. For a long while Dean just stared at Cas, his mind wandering to how those hips felt rolling into him, how those lips tasted as they moved under his. Dean could feel himself getting aroused, his dick pressing into the tight fabric of his jeans. Just thinking about Cas made Dean hard, watching him move through the kitchen, dancing a little bit as he cooked was driving him completely wild. When Cas leaned down to get a towel from under the sink Dean audibly groaned as he watched Cas’s pants pull tightly across his ass. Dean wanted nothing more than to grab the angel and have his way with him, but he stayed in place and continued to watch Cas move. Dean’s hand moved to his waist and flicked the button open, prodding the zipper down and began stoking himself slowly. God, Cas was beautiful, Dean could barely believe that he was lucky enough to be with him.

Dean tipped his head down and let out a low moan and when he looked up Cas was turning from the stove, finished plates in hand. Cas’s gaze drifted from Dean’s face down to where his hand still stroked lazily and then came back up to Dean’s eyes.

“Dean?” Cas questioned “I was making dinner…”

Dean smiled at Cas lightly. “I saw that. Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look, dancing around the kitchen, just teasing me with that tight body of yours?”

Cas stepped forward and set the plates on the table. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Dean’s, adding his own pressure to the slow strokes. “Perhaps you’d like to start with dessert then?”

Dean tipped his head down and rested his forehead on Cas’s, eyes closing as he sighed deeply. “I want to tear you apart Cas.”

With a feral growl Cas pressed into Dean, lips sliding together in a messy frantic kiss.

“Clothes… off… Cas” Dean gasped between kisses, his hands gripping the front of Cas’s shirt tearing it easily apart and dragging it off his arms. Castiel could easily have snapped his fingers and had them both naked, but where was the fun in that? He knew that Dean loved the struggle, the chaos of it all and he tried not to use his abilities to rush it.

Dean pulled roughly at Cas’s pants trying desperately to get at the angel’s skin, his lips dragging across Cas’s shoulder and chest as he leaned lower. Cas gasped sharply as Dean’s tongue found his nipple and he began to tease it with his lips and teeth. Cas’s head fell forward as Dean finally got his pants off and he roughly pushed them to the ground, Cas’s cock springing free and nudging into Dean.

Dean grabbed Cas roughly and spun him around, his arms wrapping around Cas’s chest, one running across his neck, pulling his head to the side and leaving his neck open to be kissed.

“Cas…” Dean groaned as he felt Castiel’s legs bump up against the edge of the table. “Need you so fucking bad. Want to hear you scream, want to feel you.”

He started to push Cas roughly over the edge of the table, but the angel had other ideas. “Me first Dean” Before Dean could protest Cas had switched positions, easily bending Dean in half, Dean's face pressed against the rough wood, Cas yanking his pants off in one swift move and pressing himself up against Dean’s ass. He could feel Cas nudging at his entrance and a deep groan slid from his mouth as Cas pushed into him slowly.

“Cas…faster…more…move!” Dean had completely lost control and Cas, not being one to tease, slammed himself into Dean, his hands gripping tightly onto Dean’s forearms for leverage. Their bodies were pressed tightly together as Cas pounded into Dean over and over again, the friction hitting Dean just right.

Jumbled words spilled from both men as they moved, Cas grunting into Dean’s ear, his cock feeling Dean contract around him with every move. Dean squirming underneath him, his hands gripped tight into the edges of the table as tried to gain purchase as Cas rammed into him. It should have been painful, in fact the first time he had seen Castiel’s naked he had almost hurled, the size of him positively terrifying. He was certain that there was no way that thing would fit anywhere, but it had and now all Dean could feel was pleasure, the slide of Cas inside of him making his heart pound erratically and he could feel his stomach muscles clench.

“Cas, fuck me harder. Cum for me. Want to feel you now.” Deans hands slid from the table and he reached back grabbing at Cas’s hips, digging his fingers in as he felt Cas start to pulse and shudder as he spilled over the edge, filling Dean up, cum dribbling down his legs as Cas pulled back. Dean whined a bit at the absence.

“Not done with you yet.” Cas said in a gasp, hauling Dean up so they were standing face to face. “It wouldn’t be fair for me to have all the fun and leave you wanting.” He pressed his lips to Dean’s and backed him up into the wall, their bodies slotting together, Cas’s hand running down Dean’s side and across his balls before coming up the shaft. Dean hissed as Cas wrapped his fingers around and began to stroke slowly.

Can brought his other hand to Dean’s neck and left one long kiss on his lips before he began working his way down, following a trail of freckles across Dean’s shoulder, biting sharply at his nipples before working his lips across Dean’s stomach, his hand keeping a slow pace along his length, thumb tripping over the tip to slide across the precum that was dribbling out. Cas kissed each of Dean’s thighs, flicking his tongue across the most sensitive spots before running it in a wide stripe up his shaft, following it with his hand. Dean moaned and his hands carded through Castiel’s hair, his hips canting forward trying to get closer to Cas’s mouth. Cas teased at the head, tongue flicking across it before making slow circles and finally sliding all the way down, covering Dean’s cock completely.

“God damn Cas. Look at you” Dean growled as he looked down at Cas with hooded eyes. Seeing Cas’s mouth completely covering his dick, moving up and down rhythmically, was too much for Dean to handle. His breath hitched and his head tipped back into the wall, his mouth falling open as he tried to slow his heart, Castiel’s name coming out in a deep moan as his body pitched over the edge and he felt himself cum into Castiel’s mouth. Cas hummed around him, the vibrations making Dean cum harder, his eyes pressing shut as his whole body clenched as Castiel continued to suck him off, swallowing everything he had to give.

When Dean’s body had stilled Castiel slowly dragged himself back up Dean’s body, trailing kisses across his skin until they were face to face again. Cas leaned back so that he could look in Dean’s eyes, a smirk playing across the angel’s lips as Dean heaved in a slow breath and brought his eyes to Castiel’s.

“So…” Castiel said, running his hands down Dean’s arms and lacing their hands together. “Dinner or are we stopping at just desserts tonight?”

Dean let out a rough laugh, kissed Castiel gently on the forehead and said “Let’s eat sweetheart. Maybe we can have more dessert after.” He tossed a wink at Cas and headed for the table.


End file.
